Coffee is a popular liquid beverage that is brewed from roasted coffee beans. It is consumed in nearly all parts of the world. Coffee also includes ‘instant coffee’ or ‘soluble coffee’ which is a powder prepared from dried or freeze-dried coffee. Instant coffee is largely or entirely soluble in water and is typically dissolved in water prior to consumption. Coffee and instant coffee may be served at any temperature, hot or cold.
Coffee is thought by some to have health benefits. The popularity of coffee makes it an ideal vehicle for providing further health benefits to the coffee drinking public.